GWSN
公园少女 | origin = Seoul, South Korea | genres = Pop | debut = September 5, 2018 | years = 2018–present | label = Kiwi Pop | current = * Miya * Seokyoung * Seoryoung * Anne * Minju * Soso * Lena | fandom = Groo (그루) | colors = Pantone 203 Pantone 121 Pantone 2247 Pantone 297 | sns = }} GWSN (Korean: 공원소녀; Japanese: 公園少女; Chinese: 公园少女; also known as Girls in the Park) is a seven-member multinational girl group under Kiwi Pop. They debuted on September 5, 2018 with the mini-album The Park In The Night Part One. The group was set to hold numerous events to increase their popularity pre-debut until the final group debut. History 'Pre-debut' On June 14, 2018, Kiwi Pop, a subsidiary of Kiwi Media Group released a teaser image for their first girl group named GWSN and the opening of their SNS with their reveal date set to June 18, 2018.Kiwi Pop reveals their upcoming new girl group On June 18, 2018, the group's official Twitter account released their first teaser video.Kiwi Pop, a subsidary of Kiwi Media Group, reveals their newest girl group Following this, two new members Minju and Lena were revealed on June 19,GWSN first member Minju revealGWSN second member Lena reveal next Anne and Soso on June 20,GWSN third member Anne revealGWSN fourth member Soso reveal Seoryoung and Miya on June 21,GWSN fifth member Seoryoung revealGWSN sixth member Miya reveal and the seventh and final member Seokyoung on June 23.GWSN seventh member Seokyoung reveal A live Facebook event was held on June 25, 2018 at 08:00 (KST).GWSN holds a live Facebook event pre-debut On June 26, a choreography cover of BTS's "DNA" mashup remixed with BLACKPINK's "Whistle" was posted on YouTuebe featuring members Miya, Seoryoung, Minju, Lena, Anne and Seokyoung.공원소녀 GWSN ‘DNA x 휘파람’ Dance Practice On June 27, behind the scenes images of GWSN's first photo shoot were released on Naver.(KIWIPOP) '공원소녀(GWSN)'의 티저 촬영현장 포착! / GWSN's teaser shooting behind the scenes! Later that day, an official Facebook group for fans was opened.GWSN FACEBOOK GROUP OPEN ! On June 29, a choreography cover of Red Velvet's "Peek-A-Boo" was posted on YouTube featuring members Miya, Seoryoung, Minju, Lena, Anne and Seokyoung.공원소녀 GWSN '피카부 (Peek-A-Boo)' Dance Practice On June 29 at 06:00 (KST) a live busking event was held at Myeong-dong Station, Exit 6 to showcase the group's performance and hand out flyers.(NOTICE) GWSN Myeong-dong BuskingSee you soon at the busking event! Early on July 7, a minor busking event was held at Sokcho High School.GWSN Busking Project :: in Sokcho High schoolGWSN :: Busking Project @ Sokcho highschool behind the scenes Later in the event, the third busking event was held at at the event zone of Yeouido Bamdokkaebi Night Market in Seoul at 21:10 (KST).(NOTICE) GWSN Yeouido Bamdokkaebi Night Market BuskingGWSN at Yeouido Bamdokkaebi Night Market On July 10, GWSN's Twitter announced that a debut reality program on Mnet named "GOT YA! GWSN" has been casted with the first broadcast set to air on August 2, 2018 at 19:30 (KST).Announcement of "GOT YA! GWSN" (KiwiPop)Announcement of "GOT YA! GWSN" (Mnet) The second live Facebook event took place on July 13 at 08:00 (KST).The second pre-debut live is held Sometime after this, their fourth busking event was held at Sunjung Middle School, their fifth busking event was held at Baemyeong Middle School, their sixth busking event was held at Bulgwang Middle School.GWSN Sunung Middle School busking eventGWSN Baemyeong Middle School busking eventhttps://twitter.com/kiwipop_GWSN/status/1019202872439758850 The third live Facebook event took place on July 19, 2018.The third pre-debut live is held Soon after, they resumed their busking events, the seventh was held at Youngdeungpo High School, GWSN Youngdeungpo High School event. Between their seventh and eight busking event, a choreography cover of TWICE's "Likey" remixed with Wanna One's "I.P.U" was posted on YouTube featuring members Miya, Seoryoung, Minju, Lena, Anne and Seokyoung.공원소녀 GWSN ‘Likey x 약속해요’ Dance Practice Their eight busking event was held at Sangsuh High School and Middle School and their ninth at Dongseongno, Daegu.GWSN Sangsuh High School and Middle School busking eventGWSN Dongseongno, Daegu busking event On July 22, GWSN announced that they shall make their debut USA debut in Dallas at the Korean Festival, Carollton Asian Plaza on November 10, 2018.GWSN announces upcoming USA debut in Dallas, Texas On July 24, a choreography video of a remix of Wanna One's "Energetic" was posted on YouTube featuring members Miya, Seoryoung, Minju, Lena, Anne and Seokyoung.공원소녀 GWSN ‘에너제틱 (Energetic)’ Vertical View Ver. Their tenth busking event was held at Banpo Hangang Park on July 28 at 21:30 (KST).GWSN Banpo Hangang Park busking event The fourth live Facebook event took place on July 28 at 16:00 (KST).The fourth pre-debut live is held On July 29, GWSN announced that a mini fan meeting is to be held in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan on August 10 at 11:00AM. This event will mark the beginning of Japanese promotions.GWSN 1st Tokyo Mini Fan Meeting Their eleventh busking event was held in front of a Hyundai Department Store Complex in Sichon.GWSN Sinchon Busking Event On August 2, "GOT YA! GWSN"'s first episode aired on Mnet.GOT YA! GWSN airs first episode The fifth live Facebook event took place on August 3 at 09:30 (KST). The fifth pre-debut live is held Members Discography Mini albums * The Park in the Night Part One (2018) * The Park in the Night Part Two (2019) * The Park in the Night Part Three (2019) OSTs * "Clean with Passion for Now OST" (2018) Filmography Television shows * GOT YA! GWSN (Mnet, 2018) Trivia * GWSN is intended to be a multinational girl group with members from South Korea, Japan and Taiwan. * Seokyoung was a former individual contestant on Produce 101. Her final rank was #30. * Their group name is created from the romanization of the hangul that spells out their name. In other words, Gong-won So-nyeo is taken from 공원소녀, which then is shortened to "GWSN". Their name literally means "Park Girls". Update: New Girl Group GWSN Unveils Identities Of Members Through Teasers Additionally, their group name contains multiple meanings: ** The meaning of "girl in the park" (公園少女) is that of a girl who wants to create music to bring happiness to everyone. ** Their initials (GWSN) refers to the three directions on a compass: "north, west and south", while G stands for "ground". The implied meaning is that people all over the world will want to listen to GWSN's music and become their friends. ** In Korean, "park" (공원) can be written with the numeric figures "01". From Korean, "0" can also be read as "yeong" (영), while from English, "1" can be read as "won" (원). The kanji used to write "eternity" in Japanese are 永遠, which also correspond to the hanja "yeong-won" (영원). This pun carries the meaning "when our girls in the park are united, they will be one (a group) for eternity". Awards and nominations Gallery 'Promotional' GWSN official photo.png|Group reveal photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one teaser 1.png|''The Park In The Night Part One'' (1) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one SUN concept photo.png|''The Park In The Night Part One'' (2) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one moving photo teaser.gif|''The Park In The Night Part One'' (3) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one jacket photo.png|''The Park In The Night Part One'' (4) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two teaser 1.png|''The Park in the Night Part Two'' (1) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two teaser 2.png|''The Park in the Night Part Two'' (Miya, Seoryoung & Soso) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two teaser 3.png|''The Park in the Night Part Two'' (Lena & Anne) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two teaser 4.png|''The Park in the Night Part Two'' (Minju & Seokyoung) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two teaser 5.png|''The Park in the Night Part Two'' (2) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part three teaser 1.png|''The Park in the Night Part Three'' (1) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part three teaser 3.png|''The Park in the Night Part Three'' (Lena & Soso) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part three teaser 4.png|''The Park in the Night Part Three'' (Seoryoung, Miya & Seokyoung) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part three teaser 5.png|''The Park in the Night Part Three'' (Minju & Anne) 'Pictorial' GWSN THE STAR pictorial photo 1.png|THE STAR (September 2018) (1) GWSN_THE_STAR_pictorial_photo_2.png|THE STAR (September 2018) (2) 'Miscellaneous' GWSN logo icon version.png|Official Logo GWSN header version peach with Chinese.png|Group header design in peach (with Chinese name) GWSN header version green.png|Group header design in green References }} Official links ;Korean * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube ;Japanese * Twitter ;Chinese * Weibo Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2018 debuts Category:Kiwi Pop Category:GWSN